gundammswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Promos
Gundam M.S War had released two sets of Promos cards. The first set of promo cards came out for Mobile Suit Gundam as pack in promo cards with a toy. There was no other way to acquire these cards. These cards can still be found complete on card with the toy they were issued with. There are a total of 12 pilot pack in promos. The second set of promos cards came out during a promotional tour for Gundam M.S. War called "Mobile Suit Gundam - Invasion tour 2001". This was a weekend event at selected states across the USA. The promo cards were hand given (one per person) during the event. Each State had its own unique battlefield card. There was no other way to acquire these cards outside of trading across states. There are a total of 26 battlefield promo cards. Mobile Suit Gundam Pack In Promos Missing back side.jpg|PL-P01 Amuro Ray PL p02 Sayla Mass.jpg|PL-P02 Sayla Mass PL p03 Matilda Ajan.jpg|PL-P03 Matilda Ajan PL p04 Char Aznable.jpg|PL-P04 Char Aznable Missing back side.jpg|PL-P05 Garma Zabi gp_pl-p06-gihrenzabi.jpg|PL-P06 Gihren Zabi PL p07 Ramba Ral.jpg|PL-P07 Ramba Ral PL p08 Clawle Hamon.jpg|PL-P08 Clawle Hamon Missing back side.jpg|PL-P09 Kou Uraki Missing back side.jpg|PL-P10 Nina Purpleton Missing back side.jpg|PL-P11 Anavel Gato Missing back side.jpg|PL-P12 Aiguille Delaz Invasion Tour 2001 Battlefield Promos SPECIAL NOTE: The Invasion tour was ended early due to the tragic event of 9/11, and were never re-scheduled. Five of the promo cards were not released. This does not mean they do not exist (as i'm sure Bandai was not printing them the night before the event date) but simply means they could be on a shelf in a Bandai warehouse collecting dust, or stashed away in a promotion tour staff's attic, or (from what ive often seen/heard/and witnessed) managed to be handed out outside of the tour. The five cancelled events were: * BF-p04 Houston, TX (Death Scythe Hell Custom) (Image found!) * BF-p Bentonille, AR (Gyan) * BF-p Cleveland, OH (Heavyarms) * BF-p25 Sacramento, CA (Tallgeese III) (Image found!) * BF-p Dallas, TX (Zeong) gundam card BF-p01_Atlanta,_GA_(Deathscythe).jpg|BF-p01 Atlanta, GA (Deathscythe) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p02 St. Louis, MO (Zaku II) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p03 New York, NY (???) BF p04 Houston, TX.jpg|BF-p04 Houston, TX (Death Scythe Hell Custom) BF p05 San Diego, CA.jpg|BF-p05 San Diego, CA (Gouf) BF p06 San Antonio, TX.jpg|BF p06 San Antonio, TX (Dom) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p07 Missing back side.jpg|BF-p08 Charlotte, NC (Char's Gelgoog) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p09 Paramus, NJ (???) BF p10 Daytona, FL.jpg|BF-p10 Daytona, FL (Tallgeese) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p11 BF p12 Philadelphia, PA.jpg|BF-p12 Philadelphia, PA (Epyon) BF p13 las vegas nv.jpg|BF-p13 Las Vegas, NV (Shenlong) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p14 San Francisco, CA (Sandrock Custom) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p15 Washington DC (???) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p16 Missing back side.jpg|BF-p17 Toronto, Canada (Zaku) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p18 Orlando, FL (Char's Zaku) gp_bf-p19-heavyarmscustom.jpg|BF-p19 Chicago, IL (Heavyarms Custom) gp_bf-p20-winggundam.jpg|BF-p20 Detroit, MI (Wing Gundam) BF p21 Orange county ca.jpg|BF-p21 orange county, CA (Z'Gok) BF p22 Denver, CO.jpg|BF-p22 Denver, CO (Sandrock) BF p23 Los Angeles, CA.jpg|BF-p23 Los Angeles, CA (Gundam) Missing back side.jpg|BF-p24 BF p25 Sacramento, CA.jpg|BF-p25 Sacramento, CA (Tallgeese III) BF p26 Boston, MA.jpg|BF-p26 Boston, MA (GM) Category:Original Category:Cards Category:Catalog Category:Promos